


Painfully Obvious

by Bokuto_Stop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (P.S): Hinata and Kenma made me cry 5 times out of love for them. (on the draft, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anyways, Bokuto chill, F/F, F/M, Fluff, God of Romance Oikawa, I've said to much, Iwaoi might hurt a lot in this one, M/M, Oh My God Cuddling, Other, Sawamura Daichi is a Dork, Teeth Rotting Sweet, don't hate me please, for a while, g'night, haha - Freeform, not finished, not this real thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokuto_Stop/pseuds/Bokuto_Stop
Summary: Daichi Sawamura was completely in love. He knew it too, but yet here he stood, paniced."Sorry I don't return your feelings." He muttered, even though he didn't mean it. He quickly tried to muster up the words to rephrase his sentence.It was much too late.





	Painfully Obvious

(Prologue)

The clock ticked on the wall. Every second seemed to slow down, as if the world had just stopped and he hadn't been affected. It was the weirdest feeling.

There he was, the man he'd spent his entire high school volleyball days with, here again. Daichi remembered that face. Those beautiful eyes and how that full luscious hair laid effortlessly on his head.

For a second he was sure they'd made eye contact.

You see, Daichi and Suga had been separated, going to different universities as soon as high school ended. Daichi texted him a lot, but they hadn't seen each other in months. Maybe it had been a year.

Suga hadn't been accepted. He was one credit short, and went to a small college and did a one credit semester. Daichi had forgotten all about it.

He felt such a rush in his heart, overwhelming as he comprehended that it was him. That beautiful young man standing in the first row introducing himself.

He ticked his pencil awkwardly and the room seemed to notice his weird shifting and glances. 

\--------

He typed to Suga, enthusiatically mauling his keyboard.

Daichi: <6:32 p.m> You made it in!! Why didn't you tell me?!

Suga: <6:35 p.m> Surprise! What's your dorm room?

Daichi: <6:37 p.m> 15 B. Thinking about coming over? 

Suga: <6:38 p.m> obviously!

Daichi was happy, apparently too happy as he elbowed Kuroo as he walked into the room. He cringed.

"What? Oh sorry Kuroo." He said, his tone quickly changing from carefree and happy to more serious and uptight. The tone he normally wore.

"You mother fu-" Kuroo began, but Daichi rolled out of his desk, shutting him computer. "Sugawara is coming over, mind going out with Bokuto or something?" He asked.

Kuroo sighed. "I'd love to but Bokuto is having his alone time with Akaashi. They're having lots of fun I can tell you that much." Kuroo muttrred. Daichi shivered. "Tmi." He said.

Kuroo snickered. "I'll just go get boba. Seems like a good waste of time." He said, waving his hand. Daichi didn't check to see if he left as he turned to go to the bathroom to fix his hair.

He didn't really style his hair, or do anything with it for that matter, but yet he still combed it. He smiled and came back to their main living room area. 

It was small, 2 doors down a hallway, a kitchen that could be easily viewed from the couch they'd pushed against the wall. The TV was nice, thanks to Kuroo. They had a very plain apartment, but it worked.

It was mainly plain because they really couldn't agree on their decorations. It'd make sense if you looked at their rooms side by side.

Moments passed by, and by the first thud on the door, he'd sprung up from the couch with excitement. He composed himself as he walked to the door.

As the door creaked open, he felt his heart beat pick up slightly. "Yo, Daichi!" That familiar voice chirped. It was such a relief from Kuroo's awkward noises.

Daichi smiled, but he was secretly internally screaming. "Long time no see!" He smiled, opening the door enough for Suga to walk in comfortably.

\--------

This room was much different than Suga's. It was very plain, but yet still felt like a home. Suga was paired with Oikawa because his last roommate had run off to go marry his girlfriend. 

Their apartment was aethstically pleasing. Decorations flowed together, and everything matched. It was a nice change. He walked in, not sure if to sit or stand. 

As he turned, Daichi seemed almost excited. He closed the door and gave Suga that beautiful smile he did when he made a great receive. 

Suga smiled back. There was a moment of silence, but it was quickly broken by Daichi. "You can sit on the couch, would you like tea?" He asked. Suga nodded.

Knowing full well that Kuroo was Daichi's roommate, the last thing he expected to find in their apartment was tea. He wasn't dissapointed though, Oikawa and Suga drank tea and chatted quite often.

Daichi strolled off to his kitchen, placing his pot onto the stove, water boiling. Suga snuggled into the couch. He didn't wonder much about how it was with Kuroo. He was much more excited to find out about how Daichi was doing.

As Daichi brought their tea back over, he took a nice breath of the aroma. Was this Suga's favorite tea type? Did Daichi remember it was his favorite? He held back a light flush of red.

Daichi settled down next to him, and so their chatting began.

"So how have you been?" Suga asked, sipping the tea. Daichi looked over at him. "Good, though Bokuto and Kuroo have been a pain in the ass." He replied. Suga tilted his head.

"I thought Bokuto went to a different university with Akaashi?" He asked. Daichi took a long sigh. "Yeah, but a train to Bokuto's university and here are only like 3 stops away. Frequent visits." He explained. 

Suga could only imagine. He leaned forwards, curious. "What do they do?" Suga asked. Daichi repressed a smile, he could tell.  
"They- they often make monstrosities of food, throw parties, do crazy dares, and drink." He told Suga.

Suga laughed, a quiet laugh though, trying not to be rude. "Sounds fun though." Suga admitted. Daichi laughed. 

"The parties make such a mess, but I feel like a mom." Daichi whispered, and Suga smiled. "Maybe a dad? The team did call you that." He replied.

"Yeah, I forgot, mom." Daichi teased him. Suga couldn't hold back the urge to blush profusely.

Suga punched him lightly in the arm. "I was in Kageyama's shadow dork, my tendencies to be a mama crow were outshined!" he laughed. Daichi laughed too, which was super refreshing. He leaned back into the couch comfortably, sipping just a little bit more of his tea.

"So what about you Suga?" Daichi asked, looking at him with interest, something Oikawa never did. Too caught up in a wave of beauty and confidence, maybe sprinkle Iwaizumi into that mix somewhere. Suga leaned forwards. "I mean, i like this university, seems like Ushijima's second choice type thing, you know? My room mate is a work of art though." He admitted. Daichi cocked his head, listening intently. Suga continued almost on cue.

"It's Oikawa and he's-" He began, but he couldn't really find the right words to describe his room mate. Oikawa wasn't particularly bad, in fact, he could be a huge help considering they were both majoring in similar subjects. They had good conversations about tons of random things that were sometimes very amusing. Though, late nights watching the alien movies and drinking hot chocolate were fun, around the 30th time Suga had been forcing himself through it. It was nice they did have a nice variety of movies though, considering some weren't truly that bad.

"Bad?" Daichi asked, almost as if he expected it to be a terrible expierience, which wasn't completely wrong to assume. Oikawa did change a lot off the court though. He became more calm, and a lot nicer. Though still, Suga was torn on what to say. He simply shrugged and let it go.

"My grades were better than I thought, considering it's quite far into the year." Suga said, looking at the tv. Daichi tilted his head. "I never really expected them to be bad-" Daichi began, but stopped. "all a's?" he asked. Suga nodded, almost feeling proud of himself, but it wasn't out of the ordinary for him to be good at stuff. Though he always, no matter how hard he tried, lacked in the volleyball department. The only thing he wanted more- 

Maybe not more than Daichi but-

He shook his head. "Anyways, how are the parties Kuroo and Bokuto throw?" he asked. Daichi started to recall tons of memories, and share them all with Suga. The time Akaashi started making out with Bokuto for no apparent reason, and all the awkward moments where Kuroo nearly had a one-night-stand every time, and normally threw up straight up glitter. It was funny, but also gross at the same time.

Suga was enjoying it, especially the story where Akaashi and Bokuto ended up creating an entire dance and dancing in front of the room, until Akaashi fell over with Bokuto on top of him and for no reason it was just time to kiss. Suga wished he had someone like that he could be dorky with. Be so free with.

As they continued talking, they somehow got onto the topic of love. Actually, it wasn't all that weird since there were so many stories of Bokuto and Akaashi kissing and what not. As they slowly fell onto the topic the room seemed to drain of color and life when Daichi blurted, "I wish I had someone to make me happy like Bokuto had Akaashi." 

Suga felt a tug on his heart the moment he said this. He thought for a moment that he wasn't good enough for Daichi. Maybe that was the case. He knew that Daichi was his crush, and he'd known it for years, always wanting to grab and kiss him. He stopped. The air slowed, and he felt as if it was hard to breathe. He scrambled for something to say.

"Sorry! That came out wrong- obviously- i mean, because you make me happy, I meant to love." he assured Suga, but it didn't make Suga feel any better. 

He slammed his tea, pretty sure Daichi noticed, but he was scared to continue the conversation. He stood up, not sure whether to say something to dismiss himself, or sit back down. He had obviously made a mistake, and a red blush fell across his face. Think of something quick, dammit! He told himself, before finally stepping closer to the door. He had a quick idea, and made up an excuse, even though in his heart he wanted to sit down again.

"I need to get going but, when's volleyball practice?" Suga asked, opening the zipper of his jacket, which he hadn't taken off for some reason. Daichi thought about it for a moment "5-8 everyday I believe, though I might be wrong." He informed Suga, not yet drinking the tea as quickly as Suga. Suga reached into his pocket and fiddled around with the zipper. He smiled at Daichi and pulled out a small piece of paper. What was on it wasn't readable, well, not with it being crinkled like hell, so he didn't hide it from Daichi. He really didn't need to, since in the near future, he'd be telling him anyway. "So- I guess I'll see you there?" Suga asked, unfolding and showing Daichi a paper called "Registration Approved by Administrator" with hundreds of words on the bottom. Suga smiled, and for a moment, thought about staying and shook it from his mind. He did need to go, it was late, he hadn't had dinner, Oikawa was probably lonely since Iwaizumi and gone home to his family for a while. Three days he recalled.

"Yeah- I guess." Daichi said, though his tone was conflicted. It was a weird tone, had he even heard it before? It was happy but scared. Suga knew that this wasn't that rare, but come on, this is Daichi we're talking about. He cleared his throat and waved, grabbing the door handle and exiting the room quickly. His blush had faded just enough that he could walk through the halls without getting suspicious looks every which way.

As he strolled off and breathed heavily into his coach which now smelled like tea and cinnamon, he thought he heard a sigh, coming straight from Daichi's room. Maybe it was even Daichi, but who knows. He didn't take it personally, it could be anyone, anything, or at any place. Suga had no right to feel angry at something he not witnessed. That was common sense that many people seemed to forget sometimes. Mainly when they were in love, or at least, if they weren't Suga.

\------------------

Daichi sighed loudly as the room kept it's stillness. 

Good fucking job Sawamura, you messed everything up.

What he had said back there was completely messed up. He was just in love, and really just wanted to get closer to Suga, not blow them farther apart. That was their first meeting in god knows how long, and he screwed everything up. Not to mention Suga had made it onto the team, which he was super excited for, but also scared to show is love struck face. 

God knows how long Daichi could've kept that up before blurting "I love you!" . Even in high school, a daily chore for him was not shouting his love to everyone. It didn't seem hard to do when you saw photos of him online, or a video of him sipping iced coffee and holding your hand, (It happened once in 9th grade, but nothing progressed from there, and they were really only holding hands because it was cold that day.) but the moment he laughed or told a joke, your heart fell to the floor.

Or as Hinata put it when he confessed to Kenma was, "MY HEART WENT WHOOSH AND WHAM, BUT NORMAL PEOPLE'S HEARTS ONLY WENT sssp AND SO THEN I KNEW IT WAS LOVE." 

God those two were idiots, or more, Hinata was, but they worked so well. Why couldn't Daichi just say it? Hinata was always brave and fearless, even when he hit Kageyama in the back of the head with his serves, or when he was between Oikawa and Ushijima. Daichi could handle most things, but love was an unheard of realm for him. Like unicorns or some shit like that.  
He smacked his head on the back of the couch and groaned.

"Lover boys got it bad for Mr. Refreshing." Kuroo said, slamming open the door. Daichi turned his head at record time, almost getting ready to smack him. Kuroo began to crack up, and actually wheezed a few times. Daichi was confused, and touched his face, and came back to his senses. He was burning red, like really red. Kuroo noticed, but what was more relevant was how Kuroo had heard all of it.

"What the hell?! Where'd you come from?!" He yelled, poking him in the side and watching Kuroo tumble like a house of cards.

He finally regained his balance, and was able to grab his chair and spring himself up. "Oh man! You messed up didn't you?" Kuroo asked. Daichi played dumb at first, but he knew it was much to late. Kuroo couldn't pick up on a lot of things, but things the truly could were love and pain. Good qualities actually, but at the same time, shitty for Daichi because he felt he was going to get mauled by Kuroo.

Kuroo looked at him. "Why don't you tell him? You guys have been friends for- how long?" He asked. Daichi sighed. "7 years. Yes, I know, that's sad, but I mean, it's hard to do. You don't want to lose them as a friend." He told Kuroo. Kuroo nodded, understanding. "Okay-"

"Well, how about you- Or- how about I tell him?" Kuroo asked.  
"What? Hell no, I need to tell him."  
"If you keep going like this you'll never tell him."  
"Come on, i'll do it soon."  
"7 days."

"Wait what?" Daichi asked, crossing his hands. Kuroo smiled at him, and did this very dramatic pose and outstretched his arms. "You have one week!" he shouted, "to tell Suga you like him, and if you don't- i'll tell him myself!" he laughed. Daichi snarled, snapping at him. "Why? Why would I agree with you?" Kuroo smiled even more, giving him a feeling that he wasn't going to be alive by the end of this week.

"Because we both know if he rejects you I have money for ice cre-" 

"I'm in."

"What?"

"I said i'm in." Daichi told him again, covering a small blush crossing his face. Kuroo smiled like Cheshire, which gave Daichi more reason to think he was going to die this week. He probably was, know knows, this is Kuroo we're talking about. 

The stillness suddenly swept away, and the world finally came back into perspective. He shook his head as Kuroo spoke again. "Good! Great then, I thought you were gonna hit me again or something!" He laughed. Daichi smiled, but then quickly showed a straight face. "Do you want me too?" He asked, reeling back his arm.

Kuroo squealed and ran to his room, shutting the door behind him. An entire week he had to confess to Suga.

An entire week, but now thinking about it, he felt as if that wasn't close to as much time as he needed. His childhood friend, he might lose his childhood friend from this. That was a scary thought, and he couldn't shake it away no matter how many times he tried. He just sat in silence as Kuroo vanished back his room. Daichi didn't care though, he just turned his head and headed to grab a bite to eat.

He had forgotten to eat, as he was so excited for the mess that was Suga coming over. He still thought about it as he heated up some take out food from last night.

One week huh?

One week.

 

\----------

Suga kicked off his shoes, and to his surprise, Oikawa wasn't crying at the door, but actually cooking dinner. 

"Yo." Oikawa said, leaning back from the stove. Suga waved placing his bag on the couch. "Where have you been?" Oikawa questioned. Suga shrugged, yawning. "Just at Daichi's, what are you making?" He asked. Oikawa grabbed a towel and wiped off his hands to come stand next to Suga.

"Well i was mak- oh my god you smell like cinnamon." Oikawa said, stepping back. Suga looked down, embarassed. He covered his face slightly. "And?" Suga asked, trying to seek a reason for Oikawa's sudden reaction. Oikawa laughed. 

"He totally sprayed some air freshener in the room before you came."

Suga looked at him, his brown eyes having a glint of hope in them. "Really?" he asked. Oikawa nodded. "I would know, Iwaizumi did the same thing." He laughed. Suga chuckled, and seated himself at the counter as Oikawa trotted away back to the stove. "He's probably just doing that because he wanted to be nice." he laughed. Oikawa rolled his eyes. "You people in love never seem to notice you're in love."

"I know i'm in love though, idiot." is what Suga wanted to say, but kept quiet. He stretched his back, and grabbed a plate, putting his coat down first obviously. As he set his bag and coat next to each other on the couch he heard a "MMMMMM." come from Oikawa. Not a pleased, "mm" but more of an annoyed "mm". Oikawa pointed at the bag. "Where do the bags go Suga?" he lectured. Suga gave him this weird look and put his stuff in his room.

Oikawa was a neat freak, not that he minded most of the time. Oikawa was weird though, like weirdly weird. He had gotten his hands on an Iwaizumi figurine prototype they'd made because of his excessive popularity. His popularity only really came from the fangirls who flocked from around the worlds to see him and Oikawa kiss and tickle each other. Suga secretly hoped he could have a life like that with Daichi.

As Oikawa gave him his food, they sat down around the table, and discussed normal things. Volleyball, Iwaizumi, Aliens, and well, college. Oikawa, to his surprise, was doing unrealistically good, despite his popularity and volleyball 24/7. He had even gone so far as to completely put off college for a week, and still come out of it completely unfazed. He was really perfect- until you saw his "secret" personality. 

He was a complete dork. He couldn't keep quiet, he blurted his mind, he was too clean sometimes, extremely picky, a drama queen at it's finest, and self centered. All these things exploited, and you'd think people wouldn't love him, but you'd be wrong, they do. Everyone does.

As they cleaned up dinner, and washed the dishes, Suga decided to take a shower in the morning. He brushed his hair and teeth, and quickly went to bed, trying his absolute best to cry to avoid the terrible alien movie Oikawa wanted to watch. Suga was on a long streak of movies, and he wasn't to keen on watching them anymore. He didn't particularly want hot chocolate either, mainly because they were out of the cinnamon one.

Cinnamon is back, god dammit. Suga was sure the reason he wasn't fazed by the cinnamon in Daichi's apartment was because of how often he basically inhaled the aroma of chocolate and cinnamon. God dammit Oikawa.

As he finally settled into his dream, he felt nothing but joy, and his embarrassment from that day wiped away. He had a good dream too, and was completely happy. Today was friday, no classes for the weekend, and he felt like this week was about to be a good week.

He knew it was going to be a great week.

Maybe the best one in his life.

Just a hunch.

(fin~, chapter 1 not yet complete)


End file.
